As our urban areas age, trees planted many years earlier have reached maturity, and many have become very large. While large trees are an asset and enhance the aesthetics of the crowded urban environment, problems arise when the trees must be removed because of damage, disease, landscape management programs, new construction, etc. In such instances, a tree removal company is usually hired to effect the tree removal.
Typically, the tree removal company utilizes a hydraulic crane in this tight and crowded environment. Crane use allows parts of the tree to be removed without the tree parts crashing to the ground and prevents the felled tree from causing damage to the landscape and adjacent structures. One of the most time-consuming and dangerous aspects of tree removal using hydraulic cranes is the individual rigging from the hook end of the cable to each tree limb. This endeavor requires a climber to “tie in” high above the rigging point and make his way out to the middle of the limb to attach the hook to the limb. This process must be repeated for each limb to be removed. The art would certainly welcome a device that would allow this precarious and time-consuming process to be circumvented. Thus, a hydraulic crane-mounted remotely-controlled lifting device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.